<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon at a Motel by steviatea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089312">Afternoon at a Motel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea'>steviatea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of tenderness and passion between Gustavo and Max.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Arciniega/Gustavo Fring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon at a Motel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Travelling to expand business opportunities was a must. Not only that, but Gustavo and Max had very much yearned for an opportunity to spend time together without the danger of being known by relatives or locals. Now out of Santiago and in a rural town in Mexico, the two men had booked a motel room together amidst their travels. While it was by no means upscale or overly fancy, it did meet Gustavo's standards well enough, and Max was happy with it as well. More than anything, the two men were simply delighted to get an opportunity to spend time together.</p><p>Motel rooms had their upsides; the most prominent benefit of them was the privacy they provided. Gus allowed Max to enter first, with luggage in hand, and then Gustavo promptly followed. The air was cool within the motel, and much to Gustavo's delight, it was air conditioned. Gustavo swept Max off of his feet and pulled him into his arms, his embrace tender and loving. Travelling alone had been difficult and strenuous, and Gustavo yearned to embrace his boyfriend in the open daylight. However, doing so would invoke the ultimate threat: discovery, and being outed. Within the confines of their hotel room, however, innocent exploration was bound to become more than just fantasy. With his thumb upon Max's lip, Gus leaned in for a passionate kiss. </p><p>"My love, I wish every day could be this blissful," Gustavo told his boyfriend, leaning in to kiss him. Max let out a soft laugh beneath his breath, his arms steadying upon the small of Gus' back. Even with a neatly-ironed business suit on, Max could feel Gustavo's muscles and the sensation of the other man's body, even through clothing, was enough to prompt Max to kiss back with much fervor. </p><p>The two men yearned to build a life that could structured, organized, and most importantly, untouched by the law enforcement. Max had come into Gustavo's life when the two men were much younger than they were now, though youth still ran freely through their veins. Max had touched Gustavo's already fragile heart, and in spite of years of trauma from poverty causing aches within Gustavo's soul, the promise of safety was now incredibly welcome, temporary as it may be.</p><p>For, the taste of Max's kiss, to Gustavo, was everything. Pulling away only to speak to Gus in soft tones, Max murmured, "Every day we spend together is blissful in my eyes."</p><p>Bright sunlight filtered in from the motel windows. Max drew the shades, darkening the room so that nobody from the outside could see in from the other side.</p><p>The tender touch of Gustavo's hands upon Max's body could set Max's heart aflame for eternity. With his hand sliding beneath the hem of Gustavo's shirt, he began to undo Gus' tie and hold his hands steady against Gustavo's chest. Gustavo rather enthusiastically allowed Max to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>"Are you comfortable enough to do this, <em>Mi amor</em>?" Gustavo asked Max, his hand gently caressing his lover's cheek. A soft smile showed upon Gustavo's face, brown eyes warm and filled with love. Max nodded, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"I'm more than comfortable," Max told Gus with sure certainty, and it wasn't long before the two men were upon the bed together, sharing kisses and gentle touches that soon lead to further passion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>